


At the library, during a cold night.

by LemonBeach



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sorta beta we still die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBeach/pseuds/LemonBeach
Summary: Hilda wants the D
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 117





	At the library, during a cold night.

Garreg Mach was quiet during the nights of winter. The cold breeze was a good excuse for most of the students and clerics to stay inside their rooms and not walk around the monastery. Empty halls and the occasional guard on patrol would be the only things you would find at these hours of the night.

Byleth found the silence relaxing. The life as a teacher was exhausting in itself but threw in the situation with Sothis and the Flame emperor and he was starting to feel nostalgic for his simple past days as a mercenary. Then again, he really didn’t start to “feel” until recently, so maybe it was better now? What a mess emotions are. Luckily he had found the benefits of “feeling” thanks to his students, although he had to admit, some helped more than others. 

As he relocated the books of the library, he took a moment to appreciate the silence. For a second, it was just him, the silence and the smell of the old books. 

“Heyyyyy Professor!” 

Just for a second, however. Byleth didn’t need to turn around to see who it was, the high pitched, sugar-coated voice of Hilda was something he could recognize in the middle of a crowd. 

“Hello, Hilda.” said Byleth taking another book to move it to the shelf. 

“It’s a bit too late to wander around, don’t you think?” he asked without looking at her. He already knew why she was here. Byleth felt his arm pulled as the pink-haired student clang around it, crooking her head with her usual mischievous smile.

“Oh I know! I was just about to head to my room when I just happen to pass by!”

“How convenient.” he said deadpanned. He knew she was making it up, but complied nonetheless. 

“And since I met you, I remembered that I wanted to ask if you--”

“No, Hilda, you can’t stay on the sideline in the next mission.”

“But Professor! I am but a frail maide--”

“I saw you split in two a bandit with a training axe.” Byleth shot her an unimpressed look. 

“But that was luc--”

“Thrice.” He continued before Hilda could reply. The girl’s shoulders slouched as she let out a long sigh. 

“Well, it was worth an effort asking.” Hilda said. Byleth stopped what he was doing in a moment of genuine surprise. Was Hilda actually for once--

“It means I have to use other methods to convince you!” She winked at him. 

_ Of course. _

“Hilda, you can’t convince me to--”

“Come on professor, don’t be so strict! Say, why don’t I help you finish what you’re doing now so that you may go to bed sooner?” The girl said as grabbed the book he was holding.

“Hilda--” Byleth tried to argue, but the girl already placed herself in front of him, trying to find the right shelf. 

“Let’s see...It should be around..here!” Hilda said, lurching forward, standing on her toes as she put the book on the shelf. 

Byleth noticed that although the shelf was high, Hilda was bending herself over, her rear pushing against his crotch. 

“Hilda.” Byleth said with his dead-panned voice. 

“Ummm?” asked with a little hint of smugness the girl. 

“You DO know what you’re doing, right?” asked Byleth. 

“Why I am just trying to help my beloved teacher!” she winked at him. 

She knew. She knew exactly what she was doing. Her rear started moving up and down, brushing against his crotch area. 

“You are aware that this won’t convince me, right?” asked Byleth, fully knowing what was to come. 

“I know how to be really convincing  _ if given the chance. _ ” she said with a sultry tone. 

“Very well then.” Byleth sighed. “Time for you to understand what it means to take responsibilities.” 

_ THUMP _

The sound of Hilda being pinned against the shelf echoed in the desert library. She giggled with excitement as her hands were held above her head by the professor’s strong grip while they made out with passion, their tongues interweaving as they tried to devour each other.

Byleth sucked on her lips, biting them to earn little moans, while he kept getting braver and braver, his hands letting her arms free to squeeze her rear. 

“Oh professor!” Hilda laughed in a whisper before she went back kissing Byleth with passion, her tongue exploring his mouth as she tasted him. 

The professor kept squeezing her asscheeks through her black skirt, stretching and squashing like it was a soft pillow, the girl humming in delight as her arms sneaked behind his head and grabbed a pluck of his hair.

They finally broke their kiss and separated, putting some distance between them to play it safe, Hilda gasping for air as she could feel her panties starting to get soaked in excitement. Byleth seemed ready to lurch forward again, but she stopped him by lifting up her foot against his chest. 

“Now now, what’s all the rush?” she said as she pushed him back on a nearby chair. 

“You need to learn how to take things slowly, professor…” she said with a lustful gaze as she teasingly took off her cravat as slow as possible, opening up her collar and letting her neck breathe.

“Just sit and enjoy” she continued with her sultry tone as her fingers started unbuttoning her white blouse, while she slowly shook her hips. The more buttons were undone, the more of her chest started showing, giving an idea to Byleth of how much the uniform resized Hilda’s ample chest. Mesmerize by the moves of her hips, Byleth could feel his erection starting to get harder inside his loins, his hands craving her bountiful breasts. 

Hilda pulled down the black corset wrapped around her chest and with a final push of her shoulders, the last button was shot away. Her breasts came into view, barely contained by a black bra. 

“Black this time?” he asked.

“I saw it yesterday in town, I wanted to show you.” She said with a giggle. 

“It’s really nice.” Byleth said as his hands went behind her and massaged her rear. 

“Mmmm.” Hilda moaned as she sat on his lap. With one finger, she pulled down one cup, exposing her pink nipple to the cold air. 

“I saw how you have looked at me all this time, so why don’t you show me how much you were waiting for these bad girls?” 

Byleth inhaled sharply before burying his head between her breasts. His lips scouted and searched through her tit until they found her nipple, his teeth claiming the pink hill as his tongue circled the base. 

“Ummmmmmm…” Hilda moaned in silence, as her hips started grinding against his crotch. 

“How about we start to get serious?” Asked Hilda. 

Byleth simply looked up at her, his hands grasping her breasts. 

—-

"Oh my, yes! Yes! Oh professor,yes!" 

The table creaked as Byleth pounded strong and fierce thrusts inside Hilda's snatch. His hands were on her hips as he thrust with a steady rhythm, admiring how her breasts bounced every time he went in. 

Hilda was laid down on the table, her head hanging upside down just over the border, as she gasped and moaned for pleasure with her tongue out. 

“So strong!” she cried out “Harder! Harder please!!” 

Byleth complied, mounting on the table to push himself even further. His cock reached the deepest parts of her. Books fell down the desk as Hilda kept moving her arms around in search of a better gripping point. Her legs shook in the air before she tied them behind his back, the leather of her boots scratching against his clothes. Their tongues fought for domination, exchanging spit and biting each other’s lips.

“Pr-Professor, I think..!!” Hilda hissed before she tightened the grip of her legs on his waist, almost leaving him out of the air as she shook uncontrollably as an orgasm rippled through her body. 

“GHHNnnnnnnnnnn!!NNNNNNNN!” she covered her mouth to suppress her moan, her eyes wide shut as pleasure overrode her body. 

Byleth came as well, turned on by Hilda’s face, unleashing his load inside her. 

“...this was not planned…” said Byleth worried as he pulled out, cum dripping from Hilda’s wet sex. 

“There is..anf--nothing to worry about, professor.” said Hilda as she stood on her elbows, still gasping for air. 

“It’s a safe day.” she said with a smug smile. 

“Now. Take a seat.” 

\---

“Gods...Hilda..” Byleth moaned, his gloved hand brushing against her pink hair as he kept his grip on her head while she sucked his cock, slow licks covering his length as she held it steady with her hands. She shifted her attention on his balls, tasting them and sucking them while her hands jerked him off and brushed his tip. 

Byleth knocked back his head, his fingers scratching Hilda’s scalp to make her purr. 

Suddenly, he felt the damn ready to bust. 

“Hilda!” he muttered bending forward, while Hilda took his cock inside her mouth and started sucking on it faster. 

Byleth came with a grunt, his hands grasping her twin-tails as he pushed his hips deeper against her throat, unleashing a new wave of cum down her stomach. Hilda stood still, swallowing, her hands resting on Byleth’s tights as he kept trembling while he came. 

With a loud pop, he pulled out, a trail of saliva still dripping from Hilda’s mouth as she smiled. 

“Second round and you still have that much professor? Were you saving up just for this occasion?” she teased. 

\---

“OH GODS! GHN!!” 

Byleth retailed the teasing by slamming her against the bookshelf and fucking her with force, holding her legs up in the air, pressed against her breasts and his chest. 

“You are such a naughty student, Hilda.” he muttered in her ear. 

“Always teasing.” he continued. 

Hilda couldn’t respond, her senses numbed by the hard thrusting as she felt her climax approaching again. 

“P-Proffesor! I’m gonna cum again!” she moaned, her nails digging in his back. 

“Well, what do you want me to do?” he asked. 

“..cum inside…” she muttered, her climax already approaching close. 

“Beg.” 

Hilda wrapped around him, her climax already erupting. 

“PLEASE FILL ME TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR COCK!” she yelled as she came hard, her juices squirting and covering his cock her walls tightened around it. 

Byleth, despite his teasing, couldn’t hold much longer and came as well with a grunt, burying his face in her neck. They stood pressed against each other, while cum dripped down on the ground. Hilda shut her eyes, exhausted, feeling his still half-erect cock inside her cum-filled snatch. 

Finally, Byleth grasped her rear as he lifted her up, pulling his cock out. Hilda moaned as she felt him leaving her insides, cum now finally free to drip out of her. 

“Hilda.” Byleth whispered in her ear. 

“uhmm?” she hummed. 

“You are still being deployed for this week’s mission.” he commented. 

“Uff.” she pouted. 

“I demand another ride then.” she said, her arms wrapped around his neck as she stared at him with a pout. 

“Uhm.” Byleth valued, before his erect cock tapped against her buttcheeks. 

Hilda smiled as she felt his cock getting harder again. 

“Fine.” said Byleth hopelessly. 


End file.
